The application relates generally to well drilling operations and, more particularly, to directional control of a rotary steerable drilling assembly using a flow control module.
As well drilling operations become more complex, and hydrocarbon reservoirs more difficult to reach, the need to precisely locate a drilling assembly, both vertically and horizontally, in a formation increases. Parts of some well drilling operations require steering the drilling assembly, either to avoid particular formations or to intersect formations of interest. Steering the drilling assembly includes changing the direction in which the drilling assembly/drill bit is pointed. Traditional mechanisms for steering the drilling assembly are typically complex and expensive, and may require engagement of the borehole with extendable engagement mechanisms that can be problematic when they must pass through important mechanisms, such as blowout preventers, that can be crucial for safety during drilling operations.